Lowoainive High School Love
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: [Lo-Wo-Ai-Ni-Ve] [Genderbend, Fem! Koga] Koga Fudo Kessler is a returning freshman at Lowoainive High School in the southern part of Neo Domino, where the weather is always nice and calm and the beach is always beautiful. Only problem is the junior bad boy Vachan Fudo having his sights on her. Yep, the most sought out boy wants the most unsought out girl. But there are problems!


**Lowoainive High School Love**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Vachan Fudo- The "perfect" son of Yusei Fudo. He's a junior at Lowoainive High School in Neo Domino and has a high IQ. But he's everything BUT perfect. He's the bad boy of the school, getting into trouble whenever he can, and getting out of it because of him being so sly. He's the most sought after boy at Lowoainive, and because of this, he hardly ever wants to love anyone in return! That is, until he meets Koga Fudo Kessler._

_Koga Fudo Kessler- The "trouble making" daughter of Kalin Kessler. She's a returning freshman at Lowoainive High School in Neo Domino, only because she blew up her last school's principal's office; AGAIN for the third time in a row and in six coming years. She's wild and crazy, but a loner and stray. She often scares away anyone who doesn't have the spine to stand up to her, and when they do she knocks them down a few inches without much of a second thought! She's usually ignored, and she loves it that way: that is until she catches the eye of the most sought out bad boy at Lowoainive: Vachan Fudo._

* * *

The day was nice enough. Birds chirped as the wind blew past me, blowing my waist long black hair around my face. The sunlight reflected off the windows of windows, passing cars, and all the other things around me, even my watch when I raised it to my face to look at the time. I smiled as I saw it was only 7:00 A.M. I had about 2 hours until school started, and I was two miles away. It takes me 20 minutes to walk a mile, so I would be there in about 40 minutes tops. I was in no rush.

Oh, I'm Koga Fudo Kessler. You know, the only returning freshman in the whole freshman class in the high school class! I'm pretty famous, especially for being able to blow up the principal's office and be caught so many times by the principal himself. I did it three times in a row every year for the past six years. You would think I would have been thrown in jail already. Ha! Unless you want my dad's wrath you would back off. Besides, I can handle myself pretty well, so try and throw me in jail; you would be the one in a confinement. A grave to be persist.

I'm what you call the loner of the school, you know, the person everyone doesn't have to think twice about before thinking "yeah I'm going to avoid her." I'll tell you right now that I actually enjoy being as loner. The title Wolf Loner I've become to be known as is a pretty cool nickname and best of all, a single glare from me shuts everyone in a classroom up. I get peace and quiet easily just by that simple trick. And all because I'm feared. Just goes to show how spineless some people are.

The only people who are brave enough to stick with me are my friends from elementary school: Robin Hogan, Jessica Atlas Fudo, and Kyle Kessler.

Robin Hogan is my best friend. He's funny and makes me laugh. I keep him around because he makes me laugh. That and he can get anything from anyone anytime you want it, no matter what the cost! He's the son of Crow Hogan, a friend of my father's.

Jessica Atlas Fudo is a tough girl just like me. We started off as rivals who went back to back on everything. We tried to best each other at every possible thing out there. It turns out that I could only best her at academics while she could best me at sports. We made up and decided to put our strengths together to become one of the strongest duos in the district. She blew up the principal's office with me a lot of times. I could help but drag her down with me on that end!

Kyle Kessler on the other hand is actually my cousin. He's tougher than I am even how much I hate to admit it. He doesn't openly admit it or show it, but if you somehow piss him off, trust me he'll literally unleash Hell! One day he beat up a 10th grader when he was only in the 2nd grade and he put that 10th grader in the hospital, than into a coma, and as far as we're all concerned, that kid's still in a coma!

I looked back on my watch to see it was only 7:16. I decided to head back over to the school yard. I left it back at around 5:00 A.M to search for Robin since apparently he got out; again!

You see he could easily get out of the school yard without being detected, and that's good for getting lunch since the lunch in the school sucks.

I was half way there when I started to sprint into a jog. School may start in more than an hour, but I want to meet up with my friends, and get past _his_ eyes!

I made it to the school yard at 7:56. I looked around the yard to see a bid oak tree and 3 people under it.

I walked over to them. "Robin!"

A red head looked up at me. He cringed, pretty much so as I was glaring at him.

"You left your dorm at around 5:00 in the morning. For what reason?

He laughed, much to my surprise. He took something out of the pocket of his brown jacket. It was a wrapped up present.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Koga. And to think you're STILL a freshman!"

He handed me the gift. It was small and was wrapped in a red, silky wrapping paper.

"Robin," I started. "Thank you and all, but did you have to get me such a fancy looking gift?"

He nodded his head. "Hell yeah I did. Don't worry. It only cost me around $500 dollars, but you know you're worth it!" He said with a slight red tint on his cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well," Jessica, the tall blonde leaning against the tree said, "Open it!"

I rolled my eyes at her but complied. I gasped at what I saw. It was a gold necklace with a blue diamond in the center with several sapphires shaped as teardrops surrounded it.

I loved it nonetheless, and to think Robin got it for me. I hugged and thanked him.

* * *

I smashed my alarm clock as it kept beeping. I groaned as I opened one eye, and cringed as I quickly closed it.

"That's the third alarm clock that's been destroyed TODAY. Come on Prince Charming; get your lazy ass up." An amused laced voice waved though the air.

I groaned and sat up. "Shut the fuck up Jason." I said.

Said person chuckled.

Hi, I'm Vachan Fudo, and sorry about the first impression mishap, if there is any. I'm actually a nice guy: who loves to get into trouble. I could just get out of it very easily.

My friends are Jason Fudo Atlas, Yuki Fudo, and Urian Kessler.

Jason was a long time and still is rival, but he is a good friend, when you knock him into place here and there. He's the son of Jack Atlas, a friend of my dad's.

Yuki is my little sister, and as you can properly guess: I'm one of her overprotective brothers and she's the "good" child. As good as she'll ever be without getting into trouble. Like me she looks like dad, but with lighter hair and eyes. But she has a colder attitude than I do and a more serious complexion: like dad. I know when to have fun. She unleashes hell whenever she gets the chance!

Urian is like Jason: my best friend, and my wing man! Usually he and I would be getting into trouble whenever it appears to us! He has a slight crush on my sister and really I'm on his neck with it!

I got more friends than that, like the girl who's caught my attention. You see I'm the most sought out boy at this school, and it's _boring_!

Usually when I catch a girl's attention, she'll fling herself at me. But, I didn't catch this particular one. You see this particular one is Urian's younger sister.

I know, if I shouldn't let him around my sister I shouldn't be around his; but the thing is my sister's not interested in him and I just don't want his heart to be broken!

I felt the covers under me being pulled. Next thing I knew I was face to face with the carpet on the floor.

"GET UP HOMIE!" Urian yelled over his, supposedly, loud music from his headphones.

I growled dangerously and kicked his shin.

Urian, Jason, and I shared a dorm with two others: Kyle Kessler and Robin Hogan. But those two morons always end up waking up at absurd hours in the morning: like 5:00, especially the little red haired freak!

"Where are the two little ones?" I asked. That's what we call them since they are sophomores while we're juniors and seniors: Jason being the only senior.

"Robin left at five again with a little red box and Kyle went after. Cute really, they tried sneaking out and made so much noise. Like stepping on that mouse trap at the front of the door you set just for them, priceless when Robin was about to scream and Kyle placed his hand over him mouth." Jason said, sipping some orange juice from a box.

I chuckled. "What a perfect moment of satisfaction. Is there anything else, pray tell?"

Urian looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "Robin nearly dropped the box but Kyle saved it. Apparently it's for my little sister: Koga. Today's her 17th birthday."

"FUCK!" I screamed. I ran over to a drawer and looked in and brought out a purple bow with a red bow. "I meant to hide this in your sister's dorm, but I completely forgot!"

Both of them rolled their eyes at me. When Urian was about to speak a knock on the door came, with the voice of my sister.

My sister's dorm was connected to ours, much to Urian's happiness and to my displeasure. Her dorm mates were Jessica Atlas Fudo and some girl named Lindsey Mine.

"Hey, you up? I wanted to let you know we were invited by Kyle and Robin to Koga's birthday party down at the beach today, AFTER SCHOOL and over the whole weekend. I would pack if I were you." She yelled "after school" as if we were going to do something.

Jason whistled. "Looks like you got your damn wish bro. When is it my turn?"

I laughed at that. "Are you nuts? We'll all be dead if that were to happen." He kicked me.

We heard a girly scream from my sister's dorm three silent seconds later. So much for silence that is.

She knocked and asked to come in. "Yeah, come in." Urian said, opening the door.

She came into the room and with her phone already out she showed me a picture of Koga with a golden sapphire teardrop necklace.

"That necklace came from her best friend Robin who paid $500 dollars for it. Remember he works at a pet shop. Well there's a second part of her gift and all of us are going to see it tonight!" She said, a smile grazing her lips.

"How much money did he spend all together on her?" Jason asked.

"About $1200, but that's only for the two main things, the necklace and the _thing_ we're going to see tonight. I can't wait." She said with a smile.

I glared down on the screen. Even if it was just a picture.

"So brother, what did you get for her?"

"That's classified until tonight." I said, handing her phone back to her.

She rolled her eyes. "You better not have-," before she went on I spoke up.

"I didn't steal anything. If I did the police would have already have me because I would have gotten her the most priceless gem out there."

"Is she worth it bro?" Urian asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah man. She'll be worth it."

The bell rang right there.

"Well, I'll see you there, tonight guys!" I said.

We went our separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story and the sequels coming in after it will be the time limit for my contest for fellow authors:**

_Contest-_

_Requirements:_

_Genderbend chapter story or one-shot that has two of my characters; Koga Fudo Kessler and Vachan Fudo in high school and one of them likes the other and tries to get their attention. They are both males originally, so that is why it can be a Genderbend story if the author so chooses to make it so._

_Descriptions:_

_Vachan Fudo- Pitch black hair with yellow highlights shaped as lightning. Dark azure blue eyes that appear to have shadows dance in them. He would be seen as a bad boy in a high school setting or as a popular, most sought out, type of guy. Is calm, cool, and collected. [Author can make him OOC if they so choose to do so for their story]_

_Koga Fudo Kessler- Black hair with silver tips or silver littering her hair like sparkles. Dark misty blue eyes that can stare down murder. He would be seen as an ignored loner or unfriendly type of person. In my upcoming story Lowoainive High School Love and several sequels and Mourning Miss Sunshine I will Genderbend Koga as a female. [Again, it is the author's choice to have one of the characters genderbent or not!]_

_Summary: One of the characters catches the eye of the other, and that character wants to have them for themselves, no matter what the cost. Trouble arises when that character's fan club gets in the way (if such happens). That is just one way, or it can be the author's choice for another. I will be doing something similar, so if you wish to do something differently, go right ahead._

_Have Vacko, Vachan X Koga, or Kochan in the summary so I know it is a part of this contest._

_There is, currently, no time limit, but you have until I have Lowoainive High School Love and its several sequels up until I look over all of them and choose the top 1-3-5-0r 10 winners, depends how popular this contest will be._

_Winners will be able to tell me what they want: like if they want a request (that centers around Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) or a certain story of mine updated until completion: no excuses- somewhat!_

_To add, the Genre can be whatever you choose, but it will have to be in the category of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, since, that is what I specialize in!_

_Thank you for your cooperation! And have fun!_

**I have six planned sequels after this, making seven stories plus the time it has until all of them are completed that will become the time limit: unless I get all of them completed and no one else has theirs completed yet, then I will place a week's notice, stating that those author's will have that week and the following week until the contest is over and I read all entries!**

**As the P.O.V's will go: Koga will be first, always, and than Vachan, and unless said otherwise it will be just these two!**


End file.
